Plastics, fabrics, paper and the like are often treated with a soil release composition to increase their values including durability of a substrate.
Conventional soil release compositions contain silicone, hydrocarbon polymer or fluorocarbon polymer (cf. Japanese Patent Publication No. 18346/1978 and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication (unexamined) Nos. 134786/1978, 163269/1980, 129281/1981, 164181/1982, 171762/1982 and 171790/1982).
The conventional soil release composition containing silicone or the hydrocarbon polymer, however, imparts only a water absorption property and a soil release property to the substrate or alternatively only a water repellent property to the substrate. The conventional soil release composition containing the fluorine polymer only imparts a water- and oil-repellent property or an undurable soil release property to the substrate.